Not Applicable
This invention relates to an attachment for the bucket of a front end loader. In particular, the invention relates to a rake-tooth bucket attachment.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,597,374; 2,935,802; 3,034,237; 3,214,041; 3,349,933; 3,362,554; 3,643,821; 3,706,388; 3,834,567; 4,125,952; 4,411,585; 5,515,625; 5,564,885; 5,664,348; 6,092,606 and 6,209,236; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 361,772; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Richey in U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,374 discloses a material handling device. This invention is limited in that back and middle transverse members and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Wolfe et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,802 disclose a multi-function attachments carrier for farm loaders and the like. This invention is limited in that a middle transverse member and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Wolfe et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,237 disclose another multi-function attachments carrier for farm loaders and the like. This invention is limited in that a middle transverse members and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Walberg in U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,041 discloses a scoop for front end loaders. This invention is limited in that back and middle transverse members and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Simpson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,933 disclose a pavement lifter. This invention is limited in that at limited in that a back transverse member and at least one transverse rod substantially forward of a middle transverse member and the bucket lip not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Fortier in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,554 discloses a rear-end hydraulic loader for a tractor. This invention is limited in that back and middle transverse members and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Viel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,821 discloses a front loader-type rock picker. This invention is limited in that back and middle transverse members and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Westendorf in U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,388 discloses a fork attachment for a loader bucket. This invention is limited in that at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip is not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Miller in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,567 discloses an adapter apparatus for a tractor. This invention is limited in that a back transverse member and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Jennings in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,952 discloses a bucket attachment. This invention is limited in that at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip is not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Quinn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,585 discloses a fork attachment for loader buckets. This invention is limited in that a middle transverse member and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Keigley in U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,625 discloses a rake attachment with scarifying teeth for a skid loader. This invention is limited in that back and middle transverse members and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Staben, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,885 discloses a multipurpose work attachment for a front end loader. This invention is limited in that at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip is not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Omann in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,348 discloses a rock and material loading apparatus. This invention is limited in that back and middle transverse members and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Basler in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,606 discloses a stone gathering apparatus. This invention is limited in that at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip is not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Omann in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,236 discloses an actuated material loader with open fence. This invention is limited in that back and middle transverse members and at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip are not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
Hulsey in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,722 discloses a front end loader attachment for moving rocks. This invention is limited in that at least one transverse rod forward of the bucket lip is not provided to support the teeth. Neither do embodiments of the invention incorporate teeth that are pointed on both ends.
None of the individual references or combination of references teach the invention disclosed herein.
One purpose of the invention is to enable an operator to use a front end loader, skid loader, utility tractor, all terrain vehicle (ATV) or any other power apparatus to sort unwanted material, e.g., small or large pieces of wood, rocks and waste products such as manure, from dirt and then to transfer the unwanted material into the bucket of the loader. Another purpose of the invention is to enable an operator to use a loader to level a work area while collecting unwanted material. Still another purpose of the invention is to provide an attachment for extending the reach of an existing loader and bucket to clean ditches. Another purpose is to loosen the surface of hard ground. Still another purpose is to carry materials with the bucket that would not otherwise be possible, such as round hay bales, trees, poles, etc.
One advantage of the invention is that can be quickly attached to a wide variety of front end loader buckets. Another advantage is that the teeth spacing and extension from the bucket allow the loader to be used for a wide variety of activities. Yet another advantage of the invention is its low cost. Another advantage is that the invention allows the operator better visibility to perform designated work.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for attachment to the bucket of a front end loader, skip loader or any other power-operated bucket. The apparatus preferably comprises a plurality of teeth supported in a frame that attaches to the bucket of a front end loader. The placement and spacing of the teeth may vary according to dimensions of the material to be sorted. Preferably, the teeth are spaced about one and one half inches to about three and one half inches apart and more preferably about two inches apart. Preferably, the teeth are pointed at about a fifty-five degree angle. In preferred embodiments, the apparatus is fabricated from mild steel by cutting out the parts and welding them together. In other preferred embodiments, the apparatus is fabricated from high abrasive steel or high impact steel. The invention may be marketed as an attachment and/or as a bucket-attachment combination.
In use, a preferred embodiment of the invention is mounted on a bucket by placing the front end of the bucket into the metal pocket formed by the middle transverse member and bolting the member to pre-drilled holes in the lip of the bucket. Then the end brackets are connected with bolts to pre-drilled holes in the sides of the bucket. Preferably, brackets of three alternative types, short bar, long bar and triangle-shaped, are provided to allow attachment of the invention to a wide variety of buckets.
The invention is preferably operated by scooping up a mixture of wanted and unwanted material into the device by shaking the bucket and by tilting the device backward to move the unwanted material along the rakes until it reaches the bucket. The wanted material falls out of the device through the spaces between the rakes. The invention can be used to level an area by orienting the teeth at an angle to the ground and backing the skip loader up while applying downward pressure on the rake. The invention also has utility in ditch work, landscaping (e.g., removing weeds, branches, limbs, trees, grass and sod), cleaning corrals, hauling and distributing gravel on a road surface, leveling a bumpy road and hauling more material than can normally be accommodated in a bucket.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is an attachment for the bucket of a front-end loader, the bucket having a back, a bottom with a forward end (e.g., a lip) having a plurality of transverse attachment holes and sides, each of the sides having at least one bucket mounting hole, the attachment comprising: (1) a rake comprising a plurality of teeth oriented substantially parallel to one another in a row, each of the teeth having a front end, a middle portion and a back end, and each of the teeth at the ends of the row having a rake mounting hole therein; a back transverse member to which the back ends of the teeth are attached; a middle transverse member to which the middle portions of the teeth are attached, the middle transverse member forming a pocket that is configured to receive the forward end of the bucket, the middle transverse member having a plurality of transverse mounting holes therein that align with the transverse attachment holes on the forward end of the bucket for attaching the attachment to the forward end of the bucket by bolting; and at least one transverse rod perforating and supporting the teeth between the points of attachment of the middle transverse member and the front ends; and (2) two end brackets, each of the end brackets having a rake attachment hole at one extremity that aligns with rake mounting hole on one of the end teeth and a bucket attachment hole at a second extremity that aligns with the at least one bucket mounting hole on the bucket for mounting of the rake on the bucket by bolting.
In another preferred embodiment, both the front ends and the back ends of the teeth are pointed. In an alternative embodiment, only the forward ends of the teeth are pointed.
In preferred embodiments, the attachment of the disclosed invention further comprises: a plurality of transverse rods perforating and supporting the teeth between the points of attachment of middle transverse member and the front ends. Preferably, two transverse rods perforate and support the teeth between the points of attachment of the middle transverse member and the front ends.
In yet another preferred embodiment, each of the transverse rods is welded to one of the teeth at each tooth perforation. In another embodiment, each of the transverse rods pass through spacer tubes (e.g., short lengths of pipe) situated between the teeth that act to space the teeth apart. In this embodiment, each of the transverse rods is threaded on both ends to accept bolts that, when tighten, secure the rod in place.
In a preferred embodiment, the attachment of the disclosed invention further comprises: at least one spacer member that is attached to the top surface of the back transverse member to space the top of the back transverse below the bottom of the bucket, thereby orienting the teeth substantially parallel with the bottom of the bucket.
In another preferred embodiment, each bracket is substantially triangular in shape and has a rear-end attachment hole at a third extremity that aligns with a second bucket mounting hole on the bucket for mounting of the rack on the bucket by bolting. Preferably, the pocket is formed by attaching an inclined transverse member to the top edge of a lower transverse member.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is a front end loader accessory comprising: a bucket; and the attachment disclosed herein.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is an improved front end loader comprising: the accessory of disclosed herein; and means to manipulate the accessory (e.g., a loader having movable arms at its front end).
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention is an accessory for a loader, the accessory comprising: (1) a bucket having a back, sides and a bottom with a forward end; (2) a rake comprising: a plurality of teeth oriented substantially parallel to one another in a row, each of the teeth having a front end, a middle portion and a back end; a back transverse member to which the back ends of the teeth are attached; a middle transverse member to which the middle portions of the teeth are attached, the middle transverse member forming a pocket that is configured to receive the forward end of the bucket and that is attached to the forward end of the bucket; and at least one transverse rod perforating and supporting the teeth between the points of attachment of middle transverse member and the front ends; and (3) two end brackets, each of the end brackets being operative to connect the rake to one of the sides of the bucket. Preferably, both the front ends and the back ends of the teeth are pointed. Preferably, the end brackets connect the two teeth at the ends of the row to the sides of the bucket.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is an attachment for a power-operated bucket, the bucket having a back, sides and a bottom with a forward end, the attachment comprising: (1) a rake comprising: a plurality of teeth oriented substantially parallel to one another in a row, each of the teeth having a front end, a middle portion and a back end; a back transverse member to which the back ends of the teeth are attached; a middle transverse member to which the middle portions of the teeth are attached, the middle transverse member being attachable to the forward end of the bucket; and at least one transverse rod separating and supporting the teeth between the points of attachment of middle transverse member and the front ends; and (2) two end brackets for mounting of the rake on the bucket. Preferably, both the forward ends and the back ends of the teeth are pointed. Preferably, the attachment further comprises: a plurality of transverse rods perforating and supporting the teeth between the points of attachment of middle transverse member and the front ends and at least one transverse rod supporting the teeth adjacent to the back ends. Preferably, the transverse rods pass through spacer tubes situated between the teeth that act to space the teeth apart. Preferably, the transverse rods are threaded on both ends to accept bolts that, when tighten, secure the rods and the spacer tubes in place.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention is an attachment for facilitating the separation of a first material from a second material with a power-operated bucket on which the attachment is mounted, the bucket having a back, sides and a bottom with a lip, the attachment comprising: (1) a rake comprising: a plurality of teeth oriented substantially in a row, each of the teeth having a front end, a middle portion and a back end; a back transverse member to which the back ends of the teeth are attached; a middle transverse member to which the middle portions of the teeth are attached, the middle transverse member being attachable to the lip of the bucket; and at least one transverse rod separating and supporting the teeth, said at least one transverse rod being spaced substantially forward of the lip of the bucket and being operative to prevent the first material from falling between the teeth and to allow the second material to fall between the teeth when said rake is mounted on said bucket; and (2) end brackets for attaching the rake to the sides of the bucket.